Cutting tools for grooving and parting can be provided with a clamping mechanism for securely retaining a cutting insert within a holder blade.
The holder blade can consist of a base jaw and clamping jaw where the cutting insert is clamped within the base jaw and clamping jaw.
A key can be provided to aid the insertion and removal of the cutting insert into, and out of, the holder blade.
Examples of such cutting inserts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,832 and WO 2004/048020.
An example of such a holder blade is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,109.
Examples of such cutting tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,333, U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,727, U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,072 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,096.
In addition, various keys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,271 and EP 1007254.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a cutting tool having an improved means of resiliently clamping a cutting insert in an insert receiving pocket of a holder blade.
It is also an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved cutting tool where an upper clamping jaw of the insert receiving pocket is resiliently displaced relative to an opposing lower base jaw solely by the action of urging the cutting insert into the insert receiving pocket.